Lost & Lonely
by kurtliv3s
Summary: Emily loved Effy. Effy loved Emily. Effy left Emily. Now Emily needs to move on. Maybe the mysterious blonde from the bus shelter can help with that?
1. Chapter 1

**The people who make us happy are never the people you expect.**

"What did you go and do that for!" Here we fucking go again…

"Do what?" I act nonchalant. I know it won't work, but hey, at least it will buy me a few seconds before my head gets bitten off for the 48th time today.

"Uh, Emily! She was totally about to ask you out! Why'd you have to tell her we had to go?" she whines on.

"I dunno. I just… wasn't interested." It was the easiest way out. Getting into another argument with Katie about my sexuality and how it "works" was not something I could be bothered with right now. We've been Christmas shopping all day, I'm fucking knackered and all I want to do right now is crawl into my bed and stay there.

Just as we were walking out of the mall we ran into some guy, Katie's latest boyfriend. Cook I think his name was. I wasn't really listening. More like Cock. He was such an arse. I mean, he was alright, just a bit over-enthused, if you get what I mean. Like, wouldn't stop asking Katie if she wanted a ride on his "magic stick, or should I say magic log". Hmm… Katie seemed rather keen actually, but gay as I am, I don't think I'd ever go near him… you know… ever.

He was with his friend Mandy. She was okay. She was attractive, quite dark, just… not really my type. Katie, for some reason, is one of those people who think that all gay people are desperate. Like, that because, especially at our age, there aren't many other lesbians around so when I meet one I automatically have to jump her just so I can 'get some'.

Anyway, my name is Emily Fitch. I'm 16 years old, and I have a twin, Katie, who is…, well… an interesting person to live with. I'm gay. Like, really gay. Everyone knows, no one cares, really. I mean, I guess just like everything, there are always going to be people who disagree with you and your ways. Katie doesn't mind that I'm gay; she's just a bit ignorant. And as for my mum and dad, they're alright with it. Dad is really supportive, but Mum is still having a bit of trouble with it. She understands, and knows that it's not my fault and that it's just the way I am, but she can often be a bit awkward. She's just not ready to 'flaunt it' yet. Which is okay, I think.

We took a seat with Mandy and Cook at the ice cream shop and chatted for a bit. And forgive me if I'm wrong, but I'm quite sure that Katie was giving Cook a handjob under the table for half the time… I talked to Mandy. She was nice, I just, didn't feel it though. I've only really 'felt it' once. Her name was Effy. And she was wonderful. That was 5 months ago. I've been on my own since.

I managed to escape Mandy as I thought she was about to pounce but I knew I wouldn't get away without a bit of questioning from Katie. It's inevitable.

We walk out of the of the mall and I squeeze my eyes shut. Considering the amount of snow we've had lately, the sun is ridiculously bright.

"Why though? She was hot." Jesus… I eye her up curiously. "I mean… like… for a girl. Oh for fucks sake Em you know that I mean."

I laugh at her and she turns a light shade of red. Wow, and to think I actually thought Katie was immune to embarrassment.

We continue walking and cross the road into the middle, to get to the bus stop on the other side of the sidewalk. When suddenly my vision is blurred, and I see someone beautiful standing next to the bus shelter. I'm not going to pretend like I fell in love with her that instant, but hell, I think I probably could have if I'd wanted to. She was beautiful. Sure, you see beautiful people every day, they walk past you, they may smile at you. But you forget about them a mere few seconds later. This one, she was the kind of beautiful person you don't forget. The kind that stays with you, whether it be just for the day, the week, the month, regardless of whether or not you see them again. She was just a girl. Just a girl standing there at the bus stop. She wasn't even looking at me. It was like there was a spotlight on her, I just couldn't… not look.

"Emily? Hello! Emily!" Katie screams at me so loud that I actually see the beautiful girl turn to look at me. She smiles. I tear my eyes away.

"What, Katie?" I roll my eyes.

"What do you mean, 'What Katie?" She screeches. "You just about fucking got hit by a car, fucking watch where you're going would you?"

I look back at the girl. Short, white blonde hair, just below her shoulders. She's wearing a short, black dress covered by a green and blue plaid blazer. I like it. I fall out of my daze and realise I've been just staring at her for a good 40 seconds; she's still smiling at me though.

I smile back then look at Katie; she looks like she's trying her best not to laugh.

"Well isn't that just fucking adorable." She says mockingly. "Juliet and Juliet; love at first sight." She clasps her hands and bats her eyelashes, earning a scowl from me.

"Fuck up Katie." I laugh and roll my eyes. I don't look at the girl again. I go and sit on the right side of the bench at the bus stop, Katie sitting far away on the left side.

We sit there for a few seconds in silence, listening to the sounds of the city around us.

I turn my head to look at Katie and find myself jump when I see none other but the girl, sitting in between Katie and I, staring thoughtfully with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. She inhales, and I watch her lips curl around the cigarette as she does so. She shuts her eyes, and blows the smoke out into my face slowly. I, too, close my eyes and breathe in, all I smell is cigarettes and perfume, it must be hers. I open my eyes to find her smiling at me, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. She extends her hand out in order to shake mine.

"Hi. I'm Naomi."

So, if any of you were wondering, I am back! I know I have been on a rather long hiatus; truth is I just lost any and all motivation to finish my last story. If anyone else wants to finish it, go for your life. Otherwise, I sadly must say, it is done. I don't plan any of my writing. I just open a word document and the words just flow, unfortunately for 'Walk on the Wild Side', the words flowed in the wrong direction and I have no idea how the story ended up where it does, and now I'm unsure of where to take it. Anyhow, it is Christmas day, and as I was sitting around the Christmas tree being bored to tears while my 3 and 5 year old nieces sang my whole family Christmas carols, I stumbled upon this idea. So here I go, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I, hopefully, will enjoy writing it. Happy holidays everyone :-)


	2. Chapter 2

I look down at her hand then back up at her.

Is this really happening? I could've sworn it was all a dream.

"Emily." I smile, reach out, and shake the hand in front of mine.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She blurts out as soon as our hands return to our sides. I'm taken aback, obviously.

"What do you mean, 'do I have a girlfriend?'" I laugh nervously, and it shows.

She raises her eyebrows and takes another drag of her cigarette.

I sigh. I look at Katie, who is mouthing the word 'yes!' doing two thumbs up. I hesitate, before shutting my eyes and turning back to Naomi. I shake my head.

"No. I don't." Katie's going to kill me, she's trying to teach me 'how to play hard-to-get' at the moment. All of that went out the window when I laid eyes on Naomi though.

She smiles, and then looks at the ground shyly as she bites her lip. I suppose she's not all confident then. I kind of liked her confidence though. She was the perfect amount of confidence without seeming cocky. Well, okay, maybe a little cocky. Just as she's about to say something, the bus pulls up.

She hesitates again.

"Is this your bus?"

"Yeah. I tell her. Yours?" she grins.

She takes one last, long drag of her smoke before dropping it and standing on it.

"Katie," I say, remembering my twin who I had been with. "Have you got the bus card?"

"Do I look like an idiot or something?" She asks bluntly walking up to Naomi and I, standing in the queue to get on the bus.

Naomi sniggers then looks down, trying to hide it. Ha, I like her already.

Katie glares at us both and pushes us out of the way and gets on. She pays then passes the bus card to me before strutting ahead and sitting down at the back of the bus.

"Sorry, none left." The driver says to me when I put my card in the slot. Dammit.

"Argh, fucks sake, Katie there's none left do you have any change?" I yell to Katie, a whole busload of people staring at me, embarrassingly enough.

Just as she gets up, I feel a soft hand on my arm.

"It's okay, I've got it." I look at the hand then up and Naomi and smile.

"Two please." Naomi says politely to the driver, hands him the money and we move to the back of the bus.

I sit down next to Katie and Naomi sits in front of us.

What do I do? Do I talk to her? Fuck, I've never been good at this sort of shit. Flirting. Grrr, I hated it. I look at Katie with wide eyes. 'What do I do?' I mouth.

Katie shrugs her shoulders. A few seconds later Katie reaches out and grabs a hold of Naomi's blonde hair, curling her fingers in it.

Just as Naomi is about to turn around, she snatches her hand back and stares nonchalantly out the window, leaving my startled and staring at Naomi.

She raises her eyebrows and smiles at me.

"Something you wanted?" She asks teasingly, giggling a bit.

"Uh… yeah." I manage to stutter out. "Your hair," oh fuck… "It's um… it looks really soft." Seriously, what the fuck am I doing? "Just wanted to, er, you know… check…"

"Uh-huh" she says slowly, mocking me.

"Thanks for uh, paying me on, by the way."

"Hey, you would've done it for me, right?"

I nod shyly.

She smiles again and turns back around and I roll my eyes. Come on, Emily. For fucks sake.

The rest of the bus journey is spent in silence.

Katie looking out the window, Naomi doing what, from this angle, looks like writing in a journal. And me, sitting here, wondering how I could talk to Naomi again.

Until I see Naomi lean off and press the buzzer to get off, and I feel my heart sink a little.

The bus comes to a halt and she stands up and turns around to face Katie and I.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Emily." She smiles, then looks at Katie and nods appreciatively.

"Yeah, you too Naomi." Probably the least nervous thing I've said to her so far.

"Maybe I'll see you again." She smiles again before walking off the bus.

When the doors close and the bus starts moving again, I throw my head in my hands.

"Why, Katie, Why!" I cry out dramatically.

"Why what?" She asks. God she is a right fucking twat sometimes.

I sigh and shake my head. I don't think Katie is going to be much use right now.

I sit in silence, once again, until it's our stop, before getting up and grabbing my bag.

I'm about to walk off when I look at where Naomi had been sitting. I see a small piece of paper with 'Emily' written there.

I quickly grab it and open it.

'As a firm believer in fate, I decided to see if you could find your way to me without much help. I suppose this is somewhat of a 'help', but it's romantic, is it not?

020-7766-7300

X'

I melt a little bit when I read it. I grin widely, before I see the bus doors have closed and the bus is about to pull off again.

"Wait!" I yell and quickly get off the bus, chasing after Katie.

I walk with a spring in my step, as I wonder, maybe it's time?

Maybe it's time I finally moved on.

**Sorry it's quite short, been really busy. Thanks so much for all the positive feedback so far – it means the world to me after such a long time without writing! Hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas, and remember not to get too drunk on new years, as I think I will be drinking enough for the lot of us :P**

**Thanks again guys, please review if you have a minute :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oops! Sorry for not updating for a couple of weeks, been away trying to crack a tan (and failing, I don't know what it is about my skin that refuses all sun-exposure excluding burn). Anyway here in ****New Zealand**** it is bloody hot and I've hardly been wanting to sit inside at a computer – so forgive me. Anyway, here we go! Another short one, I do apologise, however, in theory, some is better than none! Happy New Year!**

"Oh for fuck sake Em. Just txt her already. It's not a big deal." Katie whines for the umpteenth time as if I haven't already heard her for the last hour and a quarter.

"Why are you so bothered anyway?" I snap back at her. "Normally you'd be telling me to 'treat 'em mean to keep 'em keen'."

"Because," She says exaggeratedly "I am your sister, and it is my job to… you know… set you up."

"I don't want, or for that matter, _need_ to be set up." I state simply as I stare at my phone.

Katie rolls her eyes and sits down on my bed next to me.

"Come on Emily. Don't be a cunt. I saw the way you were looking at her." I close my eyes and try internally blocking my ears. Failing, of course. I know where this is going. "The last person I saw you look at like that was…" She trails off when she sees my reaction.

"Can we just… not do this now?" I open my eyes and look at Katie, a worried expression on her face.

"Emily…" She begins again. I shake my head and stand up, leaving Katie alone in my room. As I get to the door she speaks again. "It's okay to talk about it you know." She says quietly.

I sigh and turn around to face her.

"I know." I say, defeated. "Doesn't mean I want to, though." I shrug and half smile at her, showing that I'm okay before leaving the room and locking myself in the bathroom.

Right, no more silly shit. I'm just going to txt her. I mean, she left her number for me, so obviously she wanted me to txt her, right? And I don't want to leave it too long, otherwise she might think I didn't get the note and forget all about me. No, Emily, you're just being paranoid. Oh, fuck it. I'm just going to do it.

_Hey, Naomi. It's Emily. Found your note. I suppose fate was on your side today :P x_

I don't know how to flirt. Really. I don't know what's 'too much' and what's… well… platonic. With Effy, it just sort of… happened. There was no time for flirting. No need. That's what intimidated me about Naomi. She seemed so… confident. She asked me if I had a girlfriend within thirty seconds of meeting me, for Christ's sake. I do contemplate the 'x' for a while though, but decide to fuck it all. Naomi doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would be bothered by an 'x', or lack thereof.

I quickly press send before I can change my mind and take a deep breath. I exit the bathroom to find Katie still in my room on my bed, now lying down and flicking through one of my… uh… magazines, that I probably didn't want her to see. I drop my phone down on my dressing table before speaking.

"Katie! What are you doing, how did you find that?" I go and grab it off her and she laughs.

"Wow, and here was me thinking maybe you just confiscated it from James!" She laughs harder, directed more towards me, this time, rather the situation.

I throw the magazine into my closet and shake my head.

"Come on, Ems, you know I was just teasing."

"I know," I crack a smile, myself.

"You alright?" Katie asks seriously, obviously referring to our 'conversation' we had earlier, if you could call it that.

I nod and just as I'm about to open my mouth, my phone vibrates on my dresser.

I look at Katie and she smiles, nodding towards it. I smile back and walk over to it.

My heart drops when I see that she's actually calling, not texting.

"Katie, she's fucking calling, what do I do?" I panic.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe you could try _answering_ it!" She replies sarcastically. Fuck Katie, of all times for you to be useless…

I quickly press answer and press the phone to my ear.

"Hey." I try to say coolly.

"Emily? You there?" She screams over what sounds like… well… a lot of noise.

"Yeah, what's that noise?" I ask her, calming down a bit now.

"Ugh, sorry, that's just Cook." The noise dies down so I think she's walked outside or something. "Better?"

"Much. Anyway what's up?" I look over at Katie and wave her away when I see her listening into the conversation, trying to get as close as possible.

"I'm at this party at my friend Cooks house, do you wanna come?"

"You're at a party? It's only ten to five!" I laugh.

"Trust me… you don't know Cook. Time doesn't matter to him. When he wants to party, he parties." She laughs with me and I smile. I look at Katie and see her pointing to herself and mouthing 'What about me?' I roll my eyes as if to act hostile, but really, I suppose if I was going to go anywhere with Naomi I would actually want Katie there, at least until I get to know her better.

"So, party?" She asks again.

"Fuck it, why not. Can Katie come too?"

She sounds a little hesitant. "Twins, aye?" She says jokingly. "I've always wanted to try twins…"

"Uh, excuse me! I'm no lezzer!" Katie yells down the phone and I try slapping her again.

"Katie, I'm assuming?" Naomi laughs.

"Sorry about that," I say uncomfortably, pissed off that Katie ruined a moment where I may have been able to try… flirt.

"Listen, I've got to go. I'll txt you the address."

Before I can say anything else she hangs up.

"Jesus Christ," I mutter under my breath. I turn to look at Katie and find her on her knees (as usual…) digging through my drawers. "Katie, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I… am going…" She says between rummaging "to make you… look… fucking… amazing."

"Would you just-" I begin, before shutting up. I suppose there's no harm in looking 'fucking amazing' just for one evening. Especially if Naomi's going to be there.

"So whose party did you say this was?" Katie asks me as we walk along the road.

"Um, I don't know, some guy Cook?"

It was nearing 9pm now. Naomi had texted me a few times to ask where I was but Katie had insisted I didn't reply, much to my anger, she'd even fucking hidden my phone when I suggested telling her we were going to leave soon.

"Cook?" Katie asks. "Jesus Christ… Cook as in James Cook?"

"I dunno, Naomi just said 'Cook'. Why? Do you know him?"

"Uh, hello, Emily, are you retarded or what? You know Cook. Freddie's best mate. That guy who tried to shag you at that Prodigy show."

"You're kidding me?" I ask, putting the pieces together. "How the fuck does Naomi know that guy?"

She shrugs. "Cook knows everyone." She suggests.

"Does that mean Freddie will be there?" I ask.

"Don't know, don't care." Katie asks nonchalantly.

"Are you two…?" I begin.

"Don't know, don't care." She states simply.

"What's he done now?"

Freddie was Katie's on-again, off-again boyfriend, mostly off-again, actually. They'd been together for about 10 months, Katie's longest boyfriend yet. To be honest I think about 60% of those 10 months have been spent shagging, and the other 40%, they've been arguing. Katie loves him, though, and they both now that no matter how much they fight they'll always end up back together.

"I don't know, let's just go inside." She says, we're at the door of the party now, it sounds pretty wild outside, I just hope it's as fun as it sounds. The house looks pretty fancy, never picked Cook for the rich kind of guy, but hey, don't judge a book by its cover.

We open the door and push past all the people. Katie grabs a hold of my hand I smile at how secretly vulnerable she can be sometimes, though she'd never let anyone but me know it.

I instantly spot Naomi and my heart races. It's hard to believe I only met this girl this afternoon and she's already having this effect on my. It feels good, though.

I lead Katie up to Naomi and am not surprised when I see her there with Cook, and Freddie.

"Katie?" Freddie sounds surprised. "What you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Katie doesn't look at him, just crosses her arms and taps her foot impatiently.

"Can I get you a drink?" Freddie grins charmingly. Katie looks hesitant before smiling and grabbing him around the arm as they wander off into the kitchen. No surprises there.

"Naomi, Cook." I smile.

"You know Cook?" Naomi asks, confused. "Hi, Emily, by the way, sorry." She turns a light shade of pink.

"Oh, you're fuckin kidding me, man. This is your Emily you was talking about earlier?"

Naomi smiles tightly and I can't help but smile internally at that. Naomi was talking about me. In a good way, I conclude.

"She's not _my_ Emily, Cook. But yes. This is her…"

I smile and Cook laughs like a hyena. Gross.

"How do you know him?" Naomi asks me as if Cook isn't stood right there.

"Well, Cook's best friend Freddie is Katie's boyfriend…ish…thing."

"Ah, I see." She nods, nicking a fresh beer from Cook's hand and passing it to me, winking as she does so.

I take a swig, relishing the taste. "So that leaves… How do _you_ guys know each other?" I ask, pointing between Cook and Naomi.

"Blondie and me and have been chums since our old days back in London." Cook throws his arm around Naomi and grins like a child. "She just moved here, couldn't stand to be away from me much longer."

Naomi rolls her eyes, smiling at him affectionately though.

"Oh, I'd love to stay and chat, ladies, but I've just spotted a top fucking notch girl back there who looks like she could do with a little Cookie Monster love." He licks his lips hungrily and scurries away.

Naomi laughs before taking a swig of her beer. "You know, I think it's guys like Cook that make me so gay."

My stomach does back flips. I obviously knew that Naomi wasn't exactly straight, but then again she hadn't actually admitted that she was gay so it was weird to actually hear her say it.

I laugh. "Same."

"I mean I love him and everything but…" she pulls a disgusted face and we both burst out laughing.

"Fuck, it's pretty hot in here; do you want to get some air?" Naomi shouts over the loud music.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I smile and look around for Katie anxiously.

I see her dancing with Freddie on the other side of the room. His lips are attacking neck and she's looking over his shoulder giving me a thumbs up. Wow, thanks Katie, that's what I really want. For you to communicate with me during sexual acts with your boyfriend. Along with Katie, Freddie and I have also had a bit of an on-again, off-again relationship. I like him now, it's just, apart from Katie, we only really have one thing in common: Effy. Freddie had a thing with Effy before she got together with me. He still had a thing for her when we were together too; I think he always will, to be honest, though I'd never tell Katie that.

He, obviously, was jealous when we got together, but after a few months, he'd gotten over it, or so he'd say, and he found Katie. They love each other, it's obvious to everyone. Katie can just be a bit much, hell, I would know. So I have to feel sorry for the guy. We kind of bonded over it, especially now Effy's gone. We can talk about it, sometimes, just us. He understands. I don't feel so alone when I talk to him.

My thoughts are broken when I feel Naomi's soft hand against mine as she entwines our fingers.

I look down at our hands then up at Naomi and seeing her smile, I smile back. She quickly starts to walk away, our hands still connected.

"Come on, you coming or what?" She laughs and continues in her stride.

I don't miss a beat and am hot on my heels to chase her. Tonight, I believe, is going to be a fucking good night.

**Ooooh, alone Naomily action to come next chapter! What will our girls get up to, I wonder? As it goes without saying, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and subscribed, favourited, the whole shebang. Means a lot to know people like what I write! I accept anonymous reviews, so please if you get a tick leave a review! It only takes a sec, and means a lot to hear your opinions!**

**Will try get next chapter up ASAP, won't put a date on it though as I am rather useless.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing last chapter, everyone. Also a special thanks to nitaxnitro for pointing out a rather major cock up on my behalf. In the first chapter I mentioned that Katie's new boyfriend was Cook, who Emily had briefly met, but last chapter Emily only vaguely knew of Cook and Katie was with Freddie. This was because, as some of you know from my other stories, I don't plan my writing at all. I literally come up with a start of a story and BAM. I go from there, opening a new word document when I feel like it and it all comes from there... so sometimes I forget what I've already written! I am mildly retarded. So yeah, ignore that. Katie is with Freddie :D**

I follow Naomi until we get to a big door leading out onto a veranda. There's a guy vomiting off it onto the grass and two people shagging, or almost shagging, at least, on the steps. Romantic.

"Oi, tossers. Think you could fuck off?" Naomi snaps at the 3 people, and they all get up and go back inside, the guy trying to hold back his vomit as he does so.

She turns back around and smiles shyly at me as pulls out one of the chairs around the table for me to sit down, I accept, and she pushes me in and sits down next to me.

"What a gentleman." I tease. I'm starting to feel a lot more comfortable around her; she's actually not intimidating at all.

"Just for you." She teases back, winking, and I blush.

She whips out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes, offering me one, an offer I take up, gratefully.

She lights mine first then lights her own, then lights three candles that are sitting in the center of the table.

"Wow, you really are a gentleman." I laugh as I take a swig of my beer, starting to feel quite buzzed now.

She laughs.

"But really," I continue "Never picked you for the _romantic_ type."

"I'm not!" She says quickly. "Well... I'm not normally, anyway." She smiles at me. I return it.

"So, why did you decide to come to Bristol?"

"Needed a change, really." She says inhaling her cigarette.

"I know the feeling." I take a puff of mine. "And you came here with..."

"Well, I was supposed to come here with my girlfriend." What the fuck? She has a girlfriend? I'm about to get up and storm off but something tells me not to. "...but then I found her in bed with my so-called best friend. My so-called straight friend, at that." Oh.

"Oh... right..." I say awkwardly. "I'm sorry." I don't really have anything else to say.

"It's okay. She was a couple years older, and thought she could just come to university down here... but whatever it's fine. My mum and step-dad were always going to come anyway."

"How, uh, how long were you together?" Trying not to push it.

"About a year." She says idly.

I figure recent ex-girlfriends aren't exactly a great first date topic so I plan to change to something a bit more neutral. Wait what? First date? Whoa, I am getting a bit too far ahead of myself...

Before I can speak Naomi pulls a small tin box from her purse, opening it and displaying 3 or 4 perfectly rolled spliffs.

"Fancy something stronger?" She grinned.

"You read my mind." I laugh.

She smiles and grabs my cigarette, putting it out with hers.

She lights the spliff and takes a long puff, breathing it out slowly.

I watch the smoke pouring from her mouth and bite my lip and how fucking sexy she looks.

She must see me looking because she bites her lip back at me and gives me a sexy wink.

I blush and grab the spliff off her, feeling the effects drown out my nervousness.

"Are you going to come to Roundview?" I ask, trying not to sound too hopeful as I pass her the spliff and take a chug of my beer.

"Yup, you go there?" I internally do a little dance and can't help it when the giant grin spreads across my face.

"Yeah." She smiles back and I flicker my eyes across her lips and then back up to her eyes and am surprised when I see her looking back at my lips.

"Yeah." She says quietly. And suddenly all the surroundings are gone and everything goes quiet as I look into her eyes.

Properly feeling the drugs and alcohol now, I decide to be brave and make the first move.

I hesitatingly move my head forward very slowly and am almost shocked when I see Naomi do the same.

Just as my lips are about to be upon hers, someone comes crashing through the window and glass splatters everywhere. My head snaps away from hers and looks at what the fuck is going on.

"Don't you ever grab my tit again you tosser!" Some blonde girl yells out the window and Cook jumps up on his feet and just laughs. I should have known.

"Evening girlies, not interrupting any lesbo action am I?" he grins and throws his arms around us.

"Course not, Cook." Naomi says tightly, clearly trying to hint for him to fuck off.

I smile awkwardly at the two of them, trying to ignore the throbbing in my lower abdomen after the previous events before Cook had to fucking ruin it.

"I um, need to piss. Want to join me, Emily?" not exactly the most charming offer but I'll take it.

"Yes, I was just thinking that I needed to go..."

We get up and she grabs my hand and we practically run through the door and through the crowds of people, leaving a dumbfounded Cook outside.

We almost get to the bathroom when...

"Emily, we're going. NOW." Katie says angrily, standing in front of Naomi and I, blocking our entry.

"Katie..." I say impatiently, nodding towards Naomi.

"Sorry for... muff-blocking you, Emily... or whatever... but I want to go home. Now!"

"Why, what's happened?" I squeeze Naomi's hang apologetically and she squeezes back.

"Freddie is wasted and he's being an arsehole."

Perfect timing, Freddie comes stumbling over to us throwing his arm around me.

"I'm sorry, Katie, babe." He says to me. Uh-oh... mistaking his girlfriend for her twin. I feel sorry for this guy... he's really going to fucking get it from Katie. And not in a good way.

"I'm Katie you twat!" Katie screams and storms out, leaving everyone staring at us.

I push Freddie off me and as soon as I do he starts vomiting all over the ground, just missing my feet. Lovely.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go. I can't leave her." I point to Katie who's now leaving through the front door.

"Why not?" Naomi challenges, raising an eyebrow and taking her hand away from mine.

I just look at her blankly.

She sighs. "It's fine. I get it. I'll txt you."

She wanders off before I can say anything. Hmm. I ignore it and run after Katie.

I catch up with her just down the road from Cooks. She's crying and I run up to her and put my arm around her as she leans in and rests her head on my shoulder, letting me console her.

"I'm sorry for dragging you away from Naomi." She whispers.

"It's fine," I tell her honestly. Katie knows I'll always put her first. "Don't worry about Freddie okay? You two will work it out, you always do."

I pray what I'm saying is true. Katie needs Freddie, always has.

She nods, but doesn't stop crying and we walk back to the house in silence.

**Also, I have decided to finish 'Walk on the Wild Side'. I know I said I didn't have the motivation for it, but I know how much I hate it when someone stops a fic midway through it, and I don't think it would be very fair to the 120+ people who have alerted the story and have enjoyed reading it. So I was hoping you guys could help inspire me, please personal message me, review, or something and tell me if yu have any ideas or something! After all I write to please not only myself, but others too so I'd love to hear your opinon of what to do next. :)**


End file.
